sleep over- T or D
by ForeverKick
Summary: Jack's parents are out of town and he has a sleep over with the Wassabi Warriors. they decide to play a game of truth or dare. what will happen? will Kick prevail? or will it just be one of those Jack and Kim flirty moment's? Read and find out...


Jack's P.O.V

Hi my name is jack brewer. I'm 16 years old and 4th degree black belt and I go to the bobby wasabi dojo. My best friends are Jerry, Eddie, Milton, and Kim. Kim is also a 4th degree black belt and my crush. We've been best friends for almost 3 years and I love her.

Me and the rest of the wasabi warriors, except for Rudy, are all at my house for a sleep over. My parents are out of town so were all alone. Right now we're all in a circle playing truth or dare.

Right now its Jerry's turn to spin the bottle. He spun it and it landed on Kim. Jerry began smirking and I could already tell this was going to be bad.

"Kim. I dare you to...go spend 10 minutes in Jacks bedroom on his bed with jack and you guys can't sit there and do nothing but talk, you have to do something, if you know what I mean." Jerry finished wiggling his eyebrows up and down. "You're such a perv jer" Kim said to jerry getting up and heading towards my bedroom me following close behind her. I was so going to enjoy this.

I smirked at how nervous and awkward it was when we got to my room, well it was for Kim, me on the other hand, I quite excited about how this would play out. Kim was lying down on the bed looking around awkwardly trying not to make eye contact. I smirked to myself and went and laid next to her turning on my side and propping myself up by my elbow to face her. Kim looked more awkward now and was turning her head the other way to hide her blush. I put 2 fingers under her chin to make her face me. "No need to hide your pretty face and you look so much pretty when you're blushing." This only caused her to blush more. I leaned in and so was she. Our foreheads were practically touching, and I could feel her hot breath on my lips, we were chest to chest and I could feel her heart beat quicken with every passing second. I finally closed the gap between us. The kiss was nice, slow, sweet, and just amazing. Soon the kiss became fiercer, our lips began pulling at each other's, I slightly pulled back but only for a second to say those 3 words I have wanted to say since the day I met her. "I love you." And with that I attacked her with another kiss. This kiss was different than the other it was more heated, passionate; it was filled with love and lust. Our lips hungrily pulled at each other's. My hands that were placed firmly on Kim's waste moved down to Kim's but and I gave it a little squeeze, causing Kim to gasp and part her lips just enough for my toung to enter her mouth. We both fought for dominance until I ultimately won. I flipped us over so I was on top and began tracing wet kisses down her neck. Kim tugged on the hem of my shirt and my arms instantly flew up allowing her to pull it off. Kim then flipped us over so she was on top causing me to pout. Kim smirked and began licking all over my well toned chest and 6-pack. Next I threw off Kim's shirt and flipped us over. "My, my Crawford's got bigger I see" I said with a smirk. Kim smacked me on the arm. I started to un-clasped her bra and I threw it across the room. I took her left breast and started to suck on it, while I played with her right breast squeezing it and rolling her nipple around in my hand. Just then Jerry came barging through the door saying that 10 minutes were up. He then noticed us on the bed. "Okayyyy. I'm just going to leave. When you're done come join us down stairs, the girls are here." Jerry said awkwardly and left. We blushed and began to put back on our clothing. The girls as in: grace, Kelsey, and Julie were close to us because they were Kim's best friends and because Jerry was dating Grace, Milton was dating Julie, and Eddie was dating Kelsey. We all decided to watch the hunger games and half way through the movie Kim fell asleep on my shoulder, god she was so adorable when she sleeps and the rest of them following her lead. Her little small snores. I then followed her lead with only 3 things on my mind right now. 1. BEST SLEEPOVER EVER! 2. I'm so asking out tomorrow. 3. I owe Jerry big time so I won't pound him for disturbing us.

**The End**


End file.
